1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to a training machine and method therefor.
2. Related Art
The squat exercise is an effective and popular exercise for strengthening the lower body, but not well suited for dynamic athletic training. In addition, squats employ an up and down motion which is confined and limiting. Moreover, squats must be carefully performed because the risk of injury is high. This is especially so given that squats are typically performed while carrying weights and the weight is freely supported by the user supporting the weighted bar across the back of the neck and shoulders.
A number of exercise aids have been developed to reduce the risk of injury when performing squats. For example, weights used during squats may be guided by two vertical rails which prevents the weights from moving forward, sideways, backwards, or dropping too far. However, this arrangement suffers from several disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the vertical rails which support and guide the bar prevent motion of the bar in any direction but straight up and straight down. This creates an un-natural motion for the knee and back, leading to injury or ineffective exercise.
Another solution is to utilize a human spotter on each end of the free bar to grab the weight should the lifter lose balance. While this is one possible solution, it does not prevent injury to the knees and back and is only as good as the spotters themselves. Moreover, a spotter is not always available when lifting and the range of motion for the lifter is still primarily limited to up and down, although leaning forward or backward is possible, which increases the chance of injury.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.